Juego de demonios
by Niit-chan
Summary: Akari, aburrida de Gehenna, se entusiasma ante la idea de salir de allí y comprobar con sus propios ojos todas las maravillas que ha escuchado de otros demonios. Pero sin quererlo pasa a formar parte de un juego que puede poner en peligro Assiah y todos a su alrededor se vuelven un enemigo. Tal vez amar al hijo de Satán es más problemático de lo que esperaba. (Espantoso summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo. **

Llevaba ya un buen rato mirándose los pies, con aire pensativo, perdiendo el tiempo. No podía sacarse de la cabeza cierto deseo y su interior se debatía en conflicto: hacía ya tiempo que había tomado la resolución de cumplirlo a toda costa, pero si no lograba convencer a su madre tendría que escaparse. No es que le importara hacerlo, no era una fanática seguidora de las normas, pero no quería decepcionar a la persona que más admiraba. Se mordió el labio mientras se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba al tocador para comenzar a cepillar su pelo, impaciente porque su madre llegara pronto a verla.

—¿Akari-chan? —se detuvo en seco y sonrió al reconocer la inconfundible voz de su madre. Dulce y armoniosa, con un timbre agudo que recordaba a un haz de cascabeles. Una voz que iba perfectamente acorde con su aspecto. Era una mujer alta, con una larga y sedosa melena azulada que caía en pronunciadas ondas hasta sus caderas, enmarcando unas exuberantes curvas. Tenía los ojos verdes como esmeraldas que parecían brillar más gracias al efecto de sus largas pestañas y un rostro de una belleza salvaje e indómita. Belleza que, a su juicio, se acentuaba cuando sus carnosos labios se curvaban en una sonrisa dulce que sólo le dedicaba a ella.

—Okasan. —dijo ella a modo de saludo, correspondiendo a su sonrisa.

—Intuyo por esa mirada tuya que quieres algo... —su madre se rió mientras entraba en la habitación y se sentaba en la cama. Akari se sonrojó al haber sido descubierta tan pronto y trató de dar una excusa. —No me engañas, mi pequeña, conozco los deseos de la gente y tú guardas uno. ¿Qué quieres?

No era momento para echarse atrás.

—Quiero ir a Assiah. —dijo con determinación. Sabía que con ella no había que andarse mucho por las ramas, su madre era impaciente y voluble, como una niña caprichosa.

—Sabía que acabarías pidiéndolo. —se rió con dulzura, para luego ladear la cabeza, dejando ver unas orejas puntiagudas, muy típicas en Gehenna. —Assiah es un lugar peligroso para una pequeña flor como tú y la verdad es que te quiero sólo para mi. —le acarició las mejillas con suavidad y guardó silencio unos instantes. —Y yo no podré cuidarte como hago aquí, pero si ese es tu deseo... tienes mi bendición.

—¿De verdad? —sus ojos se abrieron con ilusión, no esperaba que fuera tan fácil, casi sintió decepción al ver que su madre no trataba de retenerla. La mujer se levantó y acomodó su cabello en un gesto innecesario, ya que parecía que cada mechón estaba cincelado en mármol.

—De verdad, pero buscaré guardianes para mi pequeña Akari-chan. —eso era algo que no podía evitar, pero tenía la esperanza de que no la molestaran mucho. —¿Puedo preguntar a qué viene el repentino interés?

—He escuchado decir cosas maravillosas a otros demonios, Okasan. —se sentó en la cama mientras hablaba y dejaba que su mirada vagara por su habitación con un brillo emocionado en ellos. —El sol, el viento, el mar... Yo también quiero verlos.

Su madre le dedicó una sonrisa y estudió su rostro atentamente.

—Tú ya has estado en Assiah. Ya has visto todo eso.

Akari apretó los labios, recordando la experiencia.

—Pero en aquel momento era muy pequeña, tenía miedo y no pude disfrutar de las cosas como lo haría ahora. No comprendía que estaba pasando y estaba a merced de los humanos. Esta vez pienso cambiar todo eso. —la miró desafiante, esperando que le dijera que no podría cambiar la situación.

—Te recuerdo que veo las pasiones del corazón. —parecía que iba a decir algo más, pero guardó silencio. Clavó sus ojos esmeralda en ella durante unos segundos más hasta que dejó escapar una risa suave y se levantó de la cama.

Akari se sonrojó y apretó los labios sin atreverse a levantar la mirada hasta que su madre salió de la habitación. Sólo entonces sonrió olvidándose la vergüenza y rió con suavidad. Podría dejar Gehenna y comenzar a explorar Assiah como quería.

* * *

**Pues bueno, aquí llego con esta historia ^.^ Hace tiempo vi el anime y me gustó, así que se me ocurrió hacer este fic. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado y os guste tanto leerlo como a mi escribirlo. Me ha quedado algo corto, pero espero que al ser el prólogo tenga algo de perdón, prometo que los capítulos serán más largos (al menos, prometo intentarlo ^.^)**

**¡Un beso a todos! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Había aparecido en un lugar blanco y frío. Abrió los ojos como platos y acarició el material helado sobre el que estaba sentada, ahogando un grito de sorpresa al ver que se derretía bajo su tacto. Mirara donde mirara, todo era nuevo para ella, y mucho más hermoso de lo que le habían contado. El liviano vestido que llevaba era poco más que inútil en aquel ambiente, pero en aquel momento poco le importaba el frío que le mordía la piel y al que estaba tan poco acostumbrada. Cogió un puñado de nieve y lo lanzó hacia arriba, riendo al notar como se derretía al tocar su piel.

—Esto es más maravilloso de lo que recordaba.

—Hola. —se estremeció al escuchar una voz detrás de ella y se giró para encontrarse con una niña pequeña que sujetaba un oso de peluche entre sus brazos. La miró con detenimiento, nunca antes había visto un humano tan cerca. Tenía el pelo corto, castaño y recogido con un lazo rojo. La miraba con unos bonitos y grandes ojos azules. —¿Nunca antes habías visto la nieve?

—¿Nieve? —repitió ella con curiosidad. Cogió un puñado de aquel material blanco y lo levantó enseñándoselo a la niña. —¿Esto es nieve?

—Sí. —la niña escondió un poco la cara tras el muñeco. —Eres muy bonita, ¿lo sabías?

Akari sonrió con suficiencia y dejó caer la nieve entre sus dedos.

—Soy mucho más que bonita, —se puso de pie y sacudió su vestido con elegancia. —yo soy una de las definiciones que darías a la palabra belleza. Me llamo Akari, ¿y tú, pequeña niña?

—¿Eres un demonio? —preguntó desconfiada. —Mi abuelita dice que los demonios son seres malvados que corrompen el alma de los humanos y que no se le debe decir el nombre a un demonio.

—¿Un demonio? ¿Cómo... cómo lo has...? —guardó silencio al comprender a qué se refería la niña. —Ah, claro. Los humanos no tienen las orejas puntiagudas, ni cola... Ni alas, por supuesto. —suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos. —Lo de las alas tiene arreglo —dijo mientras se concentraba en hacerlas desaparecer. No pudo evitar sentir cierta satisfacción al percatarse de la expresión fascinada de la chica. —Las orejas pueden pasar desapercibidas por el pelo y la cola... —con delicadeza la enrolló en su vientre, bajo su vestido. Luego extendió los brazos y dio un pequeña vuelta sobre sí misma. —¿Qué te parece?

—¿Entonces no eres un demonio?

—No exactamente, ¿te lo parezco?

—Pues... —la niña la miró detenidamente. —Mi abuelita dice que los demonios son feos y huelen mal. Tú eres bonita y hueles dulce, así que no tienes que serlo. Me llamo Miku.

—Encantada Miku, seamos amigas, ¿te gustaría? —la niña asintió. —Mira, soy nueva por aquí, ¿qué te parece si me enseñas esto? También querría ir a buscar a alguien, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?

Siguió a Miku por la ciudad, contemplándolo todo fascinada. Assiah era tan diferente de Gehenna que parecía mentira que ambos mundos estuvieran conectados. Intentó moderar sus preguntas, tanto por orgullo como para no hacer extrañar a Miku, pero le estaba costando horrores mantener la boca cerrada. Por otro lado, no sabía muy bien a quien había llamado su madre para acompañarla por Assiah, por lo que tenía que ir atenta y con todos sus sentidos trabajando al máximo para encontrarlo.

Tras caminar durante un rato, Akari se detuvo y se quedó contemplando un callejón con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué pasa Akari-chan? —preguntó la pequeña.

—Creo que es aquí. —murmuró, convencida de que había visto un destello.

Sin pararse a comprobar que la niña la seguía, entró y miró a su alrededor, pensando durante un instante que su imaginación le había jugado una mala pasada.

—Es imprudente caminar con humanos. —dijo una voz profunda, resonando en las paredes del callejón.

Miku se aferró a la muñeca de Akari, asustada. Sin embargo, la chica sonrió con suficiencia al comprender que no se había equivocado. Frente a ellas había aparecido un niño sentado sobre uno de los enormes cubos de basura, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho desnudo. Tenía la piel muy bronceada, con el pelo negro liso cayendo sobre su frente, enmarcando unos enormes ojos oscuros. Era considerablemente delgado, casi escuálido, y tan solo vestía unos pantalones de seda, bombachos, y de un blanco impoluto que hacía resaltar más su bronceado. Además, un collar de oro con detalles en rubí pendía de su cuello y se bamboleaba al menor movimiento del niño.

—Supongo que tú debes de ser mi nuevo criado. —el comentario pareció enfurecer al niño.

—Yo no soy el criado de nadie, mi misión aquí es no dejar que los humanos te dañen y, sin embargo, te encuentro paseando con uno. —dijo con reproche dirigiendo una mirada elocuente a Miku.

Akari miró a Miku que aún seguía medio oculta tras ella, la sola idea de que la pequeña pudiera hacerle algo le parecía graciosa.

—No tengo miedo de Miku, ahora es mi amiga. ¿Cómo te llamas? —levantó la cabeza, tratando de imponerse.

—Me llamo Echo. Soy un djinn protector. —genial, un djinn, ¿en qué estaba pensando su madre? —Desde ahora te acompañaré cuando viajes por Assiah, Akari-hime.

—¿Akari-hime? ¿Akari-chan es una princesa? —preguntó Miku mirándola con los ojos abiertos como platos, seguramente olvidándose de su miedo gracias a la noticia. Akari se encogió de hombros, aún sin apartar la mirada de Echo.

—Algo así, pero eso no viene a cuento ahora. —se dirigió al djinn. —Echo, si vas a acompañarme no puedes venir con ese aspecto, llamarías mucho la atención. —no había terminado de hablar cuando frente a ellas, el niño se había metamorfoseado en un gato negro con un collar de oro con detalles en rubí.

—Los dijjns podemos cambiar nuestro aspecto a voluntad. —explicó escuetamente, luego dio un elegante salto para bajarse del contenedor y salir del callejón. —Eres nueva en Assiah, así que antes de que empieces a hacer lo que sea para lo que hayas venido, tendremos que encargarnos de algunos puntos básicos de la supervivencia aquí. Necesitas un lugar donde dormir y comida.

Miku aseguró que podrían quedarse en casa de su abuela así que la acompañaron mientras Akari convencía a la niña de que no contara nada de lo que había visto aquella tarde. Fue bastante fácil: una sonrisa encantadora, un par de palabras dulces y la reiteración de que tenía una misión secreta muy importante en su papel de "princesa" bastaron para asegurar su silencio. Finalmente, llegaron a la casa de la niña donde Hana, su abuela, les permitió quedarse aunque al principio estaba bastante reticente de aceptar a una desconocida y a su gato en su casa. Pero al igual que con su nieta, bastó con el despliegue de algunas de las encantadoras sonrisas de Akari para hacerla ceder y les preparara la habitación de invitados.

—¿Y bien? —Akari miró a Echo, quien había vuelto a ser un niño aprovechando que Hana hacía ya rato que se había ido a dormir y no había peligro de ser descubierto. —¿A qué has venido a Assiah?

—Quiero conocer esto. Desde luego es mucho más bonito que Gehenna. —murmuró desviando la mirada hacia Miku, que se había quedado dormida en una esquina de la cama. Había ido hacía un rato para que le contara un cuento y se había quedado dormida, Akari aún dudaba si despertarla o no. —Los humanos no me parecen tan malos como dicen...

—Eso es porque no saben de tu verdadera naturaleza. Para ellos solo pareces una encantadora humana, no te ven como te veo ahora. —Akari movió su cola haciendo movimientos bruscos sabiendo que era eso a lo que se refería Echo. —En la cena has comentado que quieres visitar la academia de la Vera Cruz, ¿me equivoco? Es un lugar peligroso para nosotros, ¿en serio quieres ir? —la chica clavó su mirada en el djinn, lo estudió durante unos segundos y finalmente asintió. —Bien, iremos mañana. No está muy lejos.

Akari no contestó, miró por la ventana. Fuera, la brillante luna llena se recortaba contra el cielo negro, justo como aquella noche. Cerró los ojos y se transportó muchos años atrás.

_Acababa de llegar a ese lugar llamado Assiah, estaba sola y asustada. No entendía qué era lo que había sucedido, cómo había ido a parar allí. Lo único que tenía claro era que estaba en un lugar peligroso y su madre no estaba por ninguna parte. Estaba escondida en un parque, tratando de secar las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos. Al poco de llegar a aquel sitio, unos hombres la habían visto y gracias a su cola y sus orejas, rápidamente la habían identificado como un demonio. Se abalanzaron sobre ella y no le quedó más remedio que salir corriendo. Si en aquel momento hubiera tenido sus alas, o la fuerza con la que ahora contaba, tal vez hubiera podido plantar cara, pero en lugar de eso tuvo que salir huyendo como si fuera una vil rata. _

_Estaba escondida bajo un árbol, sollozando, hasta que sintió que alguien se acuclillaba frente a ella. Alzó la cabeza, asustada al pensar que se trataba de una de aquellas personas que estaban tratando de cazarla, pero se encontró con un niño de su edad, aproximadamente. Tenía unos ojos azules y grandes, con el pelo negro despeinado. Una tirita decoraba su mejilla y una herida reciente en el labio le daba a entender que posiblemente el niño se hubiera metido en alguna pelea hacía poco. _

_ —¿Qué... qué quieres? —balbuceó cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba contemplándola en silencio, sin hacer amago de moverse. Tenía miedo de que fuera una trampa de parte de aquellos exorcistas, así que se preparó para salir corriendo. _

_ —Mirarte. —respondió con simpleza. Akari pestañeó confusa. —Eres una niña muy bonita, más que cualquier otra niña tonta de mi clase. —añadió convencido. —¿Por qué lloras? _

_ —No estoy llorando. —espetó apretando los puños. _

_ —Mentirosa. —acusó él tocando una de sus mejillas húmedas con un dedo. _

_ —Estoy perdida... —reconoció finalmente desviando la mirada. Ni loca diría que también estaba asustada y mataría por volver a ver a su madre. _

_ —Puedo quedarme contigo un rato si quieres. —dijo él ofreciéndole su mano. —Me llamo Okumura Rin. _

_Tras un rato de silencio, Akari tomó su mano y se dejó guiar por Rin. Estuvieron columpiándose y jugando a ver quien saltaba más lejos, tirándose por el tobogán e incluso jugaron un rato en el arenero. Finalmente acabaron cogidos de las manos y girando frenéticos en mitad del parque mientras Akari cantaba entre risas una canción que le había enseñado su madre. Solo detuvieron su alocado baile cuando la chica se mareó y se cayó al suelo, aún sin dejar de reír. _

_ —Yo me tengo que ir. —dijo Rin tras un rato de silencio en el que ambos habían estado contemplando la luna llena en silencio. —Espero volver a verte. _

_Akari no se movió, a pesar de escuchar como el niño se alejaba, se quedó contemplando la luna. Tenía una sonrisa estúpida dibujada en sus labios, no le había dicho su nombre a Rin, pero él tampoco le había preguntado. Tampoco se había asustado al ver su cola ni sus orejas puntiagudas. En lugar de eso, se había dedicado a intentar hacerla sentir mejor y lo había logrado sobradamente. Ahora sentía una calidez en el pecho que nunca antes había sentido, ni siquiera cuando su madre la abrazaba. _

"Okumura Rin" se dijo. A pesar de los años había sido incapaz de olvidarse de su nombre. Se preguntó si él la recordaría a ella.

* * *

**Siento haber tardado en actualizar, he estado de vacaciones con la familia y no he podido coger el ordenador ^.^' pero bueno, aquí está el nuevo cap, espero que os guste. **

**Un beso!**


End file.
